


Christmas is Coming

by phantisma



Series: Keeper Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-03
Updated: 2006-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is coming, and Dean is determined to make Dana’s first Christmas with them perfect…but none of the Winchesters have every really had a normal Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas is Coming

Christmas wasn’t something Sam was all that familiar with, having grown up with a father who consorted with demons wasn’t exactly conducive to celebrating essentially Christian holidays. He came home from school some years, and others he went skiing with friends in similar situations. They never put up a Christmas tree. Never exchanged gifts. If he was lucky, his gift was not getting punished.

So, he sat at the kitchen table of the little apartment he supposed he was sharing with Dean and Dana, and watched with detached amusement as Dean worked at making the tree he’d brought home an hour before stand under the weight of the decorations.

Dana gurgled in her playpen near the coffee table and “helped” by putting more decorations on the already heavy left side, floating them from their packages and hanging them while Dean struggled.

“A little help here would be good.” Dean said, looking over his shoulder at Sam.

Sam chuckled and nodded, coming to help him. “Stop that, baby girl. You’re gonna crush your daddy.” Sam said playfully to Dana as he caught the next ornament in mid air. She clapped her hands gleefully and sent another one through the air. “Great, now she thinks it’s a game.”

“SamSam.” Sam rolled his eyes and stole a glance at Dean. He knew it irked him that Dana’s first real word had been Sam’s name…and it was still her favorite.

“Hold on a sec. Let me see if I can get her to settle down.” Sam left the tree to Dean and went to pick up his niece. “You’re getting big there little lady.” He fit her against his hip and she laughed.

“Up.”

“You are up.” Sam said, moving back to the tree and Dean. It never failed to amaze him how so much warmth and love could ooze out of such a tiny creature, especially when most of the grown adults he’d ever know couldn’t summon a tenth of it.

“SamSam.” She clapped her hands and Sam couldn’t help but chuckle.

_Dad_. He pressed the word into her head, along with the image of Dean. Her eyes widened and she reached for Dean suddenly.

“Da…” It wasn’t quite right, but it stopped Dean and he turned to look at her. She beamed, her body fairly vibrating in Sam’s arms. “DaDaDaDa.”

Dean was grinning wide and bright, one hand holding the tree up, the other reaching for Dana. Sam shifted so that he could grab the tree and let Dean take Dana, pressing the word again _Dad_.

Dana’s little hands fisted in Dean’s t-shirt, holding her to him while Sam felt her little mind working at the word. “Dad.” Sam could feel triumph rolling off of Dana as Dean laughed and twirled her around.

He kissed her and grinned at Sam. “She said it!”

“I heard.” Sam said, pushing the tree upright again. He grinned, turning the tree until it stood on its own…more or less. “So…how’s that?”

“I never knew Christmas trees were so hard.” Dean said.

Sam looked at him funny…it hadn’t occurred to him that Dean hadn’t ever really celebrated the holiday either. Dean made a face that Sam knew was his way of dismissing the thought he somehow knew Sam was thinking. “Crummy hotels and sleeping in the car isn’t exactly Christmas, you know? But my girl…she’s going to have it all.”

“If she ever stops helping us.” Sam said, gesturing at the tree.

Dean laughed and put Dana back in the playpen. “Yeah. Hear that, Dana?”

“I think it will stand now.” Sam plucked ornaments off the tree, as Dean came back to plug in the lights and see what had to be done to salvage the tree. In the end, two hours later, the tree looked festive enough and Dean declared it done.

There was dinner, and Sam put Dana to bed, as had somehow become the custom since he came back. She always went down easier for Sam…the connection between them letting Sam sooth her and ease her and urge sleep on her. One day, she’d learn to resist such prodding, but for now…he sighed as he felt her shift into deeper sleep, her little fist in her mouth, her tiny butt in the air.

Christmas was a week away. He’d been back from his journey home just over a month, and he was still at odds with himself and what came next. It was almost like he was waiting for something to come along and give him purpose.

When he came out of Dana’s room, he found Dean sitting on the floor wrapping presents…or…attempting to. He had tape stuck to his cheek and wrapping paper everywhere. Sam stood and watched for a while, amused.

Finally, when Dean had more tape on himself then on the package he was trying to wrap, Sam moved, climbing over the back of the couch to sink to a seat with Dean between his legs. He reached over and caught Dean’s wrists, pulling them up over his head. “Need a hand?”

He leaned forward, settling Dean’s hands behind Sam’s neck, Sam’s mouth by his ear, his hands snaking around Dean to hug his chest. “I didn’t know you had a tape fetish, Dean.” Sam whispered, pulling a piece free from where it had stuck to his shirt. “I could show you some fun places to stick it.”

Dean shuddered, surging back toward Sam. “Dude…your hands are cold,” he said as Sam’s hands made their way under Dean’s shirt.

“You’re so cute all covered in tape and working so hard.” Sam stole a piece of tape off Deans chin and used it to secure the last ailing flap of paper on the poorly wrapped present. “You haven’t done this before, have you?”

Dean shook his head and arched his back up to kiss Sam.

Sam’s hands stroked down over Dean’s stomach. “Dana’s asleep.”

Dean brought his hands down to gently guide Sam’s lower. He spread his legs and pressed both hands into his groin. Sam hummed with pleasure and rubbed willingly along the seam of Dean’s jeans, along the hard line of his cock. This at least was something Sam was comfortable with, he knew how to handle this.

“Let me?” Sam’s hands were on Dean’s zipper and Dean nodded, lifting his hips as Sam got the zipper down. Sam eased the jeans down just to his thighs and returned to gently stroking his cock. Dean hissed as his hand pulled up and off, then slid down and held. “I want you.” Sam whispered and Dean nodded, already arching back toward Sam.

“Just…hold on…” Sam had to release Dean to get his own zipper down and free his own cock, stroke it a little to bring it to full hardness. “Yes…Dean…want you…” Dean got his feet under him and Sam lifted, until Dean was poised with Sam’s cock at his ass. “Slow…Dean…got all night.” Sam whispered and he eased his cock into the crease between his cheeks, rubbing up toward the hole and gently working it in.

It took a number of slow strokes to work him all the way in, unprepped and unlubed, but then Dean was sitting on his cock, in his lap and Sam’s grin was evil against his brother’s back. “Have you been a good boy this year, Dean?”

Sam closed his hand over Dean again, stroking him slowly. “Oh, you think you’re Santa, Sammy?”

Sam pushed up, driving his cock deeper into Dean and Dean groaned. “I could be…give you everything you ever wanted…” Sam kissed the back of his neck as Dean rocked on him.

“You already do.” Dean said over his shoulder, leaning back so that he could steal a sloppy wet kiss.

“Dean.” Sam groaned it…his eyes closing against the sudden surge of emotion…the acceptance Dean gave him, after everything…it made him uncertain, uncomfortable…and yet it was everything he craved.

Dean’s hands slid down over his arms, his fingers toying with the bracelet that kept Sam’s glamour in place. Generally when they had sex, Dean asked him to take it off. Always wanted to see Sam as he really was. That too made him uneasy. The scars were extensive, deep, reminders of things he wanted hidden...but he’d given that to Dean…the night he’d come back. “Sam?”

Sam took a deep breath and drew his thoughts back in, back to the moment, to Dean impaled on his lap. “Yeah, baby. Yeah.” His hand went back to the slow stroking and Dean’s legs flexed as he moved himself up and down. “Fuck Dean…” Sam hissed as Dean clenched his muscles around him and picked up the pace.

“Want it Sam…want you.” Dean whispered and Sam couldn’t hold himself back, coming sudden and deep inside Dean.

Dean’s hand tightened around Sam’s pulling harder along his own cock until he too was coming and relaxing back against Sam, both of them breathing heavy.

“Hey, Dean.” Sam said as Dean pulled himself up and off and fumbled with his jeans.

“Yeah?”

“So…this Christmas thing…”

Dean turned to look at him with a goofy smile. “I don’t expect anything Sam. Nothing you’re uncomfortable with. Hell, it’s not like we’ve ever done anything remotely traditional.”

“But…Dana…this is for her, right?”

Dean nodded and moved the pathetic package under the tree. “I want her to have everything I never did. So…Christmas.”

Sam chuckled and came to stand near the tree with him. “Then we need to get you some package wrapping lessons.”

Dean cuffed him playfully on the shoulder and laughed. “What do you say we call it a night? Dad’s coming by in the morning on his way to work to drop off some stuff. I thought we could have breakfast together.

Sam did his best not to stiffen at the prospect. His relationship with the eldest Winchester still wasn’t what he’d consider friendly, and even at the best of times it was strained.

“Yeah…okay.” Sam said, going to check the door and turn out the lights. John wasn’t comfortable with Sam living with Dean, and would be even less comfortable if he knew that the sexual relationship was still going on. They’d agreed to keep that part to themselves, because it wasn’t…well, normal or acceptable…it was even wrong…and Sam was painfully aware of that…aware and guilty because he’d started it. Maybe he hadn’t known who Dean was at the time, but…he could have ended it. Should have ended it. Tried to end it.

“Sam?”

Sam looked up and Dean looked concerned. “You okay?”

Sam shook it off and nodded. “Yeah, I’m okay….just…thinking.”

“Come on college boy, let’s get some sleep.”


End file.
